A Different Type of Demon
by mcgirl
Summary: Phoebe is expecting her second child and discovers something about herself and the baby that she wanted to forget. Now it is 19 years later
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed WB does

This takes place five years after Chris was born

Summary: Something was left over when Phoebe stopped being queen that will be transmitted to any children she has.

Phoebe lied in bed thinking about her life. She was married to a great man and powerful good witch named Will and in five months there would be another baby in the house. They already had a son Victor Andrew who was three years old named after both of his grandfathers. She still had not gotten over the morning sickness yet though. This pregnancy was much harder then her previous one. She felt like she was going to throw up and was about to run into the bathroom when she disappeared and reappeared in the bathroom. She knew what had happened, she flamed but Will or Victor were certainly not demons, then she thought back to her days as queen of the underworld and remembered that once the coronation ended she would be a full demon. "Shit this can't be happening," Phoebe said.

Her husband did not know about her time as Queen of the Underworld and she was hoping she would never have to tell him. It was not something you brought up passing the bread. She went upstairs to the book of shadows to find the Queen of the Underworld's page. She finally found the Queen's page and after reading it was shocked. When she became pregnant with the Source's child and had the coronation she would always be a demon and her children who were girls would be at least half demon. She knew she had to get rid of that passage. She waved her hand over the passage and it surprisingly disappeared. She still had her powers from when she was Queen of the Underworld. She closed the book and started crying. She knew that she could not tell her family this.

"Have you seen Phoebe this morning" Piper asked. "No I have not seen her," Will said. "I do not think she would want to miss breakfast" Piper said. "I'll get her" Paige said orbing up to Phoebe's room. She knocked on Phoebe's door and no answer came. She opened the door to find no one there. She thought she might be in the attic and orbed there. "Phoebe, are you alright" Paige said seeing her older sister crying. "Yes I am fine, just these damn hormones," she said hoping that Paige would believe that. "Do you want to stay up here or go downstairs for breakfast," Paige said. "I am hungry now that I think about it," Phoebe said trying to wipe the tears away from her face now. She knew that her family could not know about this and would find a way to bind her daughter's powers and protect her from evil at all costs.


	2. Chapter 2

19 years later

"I had a meeting with the elders, who figured out why Melinda doesn't have her powers yet while her brother and cousins do" Leo said.

"Why because I've been wondering for awhile" Will said.

"Let's ask Phoebe" Leo said turning to face his sister-in-law.

"What could I possibly know about it" Phoebe said innocently.

"Honesty really is the best policy, considering that you have been lying to us for over twenty years" Leo said.

"What have I been lying to you about" Phoebe said having a pretty good idea but wasn't going to say it.

"You bound Melinda's powers didn't you" Paige said.

"Yea, it was and is for her own protection" Phoebe said defensively.

"I think it was mainly for your protection. After Melinda's powers starting coming, it would expose who Phoebe became after the Coronation. She didn't want to know that since the Coronation, Phoebe has been a demon" Leo said.

"It took you long enough Leo. I thought the whole not ageing as fast as everyone else would give it away but I've been very good at makeup. It's not like I'm evil, I'm just me" Phoebe said.

"I'm married to a demon and my children are half demon. How did you become a demon" Will said shocked.

"Relax Will, Victor is just a witch. Only the daughters will be at least half demon. I married and fell in love with a half demon, half mortal known as Cole Turner or Balthazar. A few years later we got married, he was the source and I was carrying his demonic baby which influenced me obviously in becoming the Source's wife. At the Source's coronation I was made the Queen of all Evil and basically made me a demon" Phoebe said but was interrupted by Paige.

"How come Piper can't freeze you" Paige said.

"As I was getting to after I had done some more research when I was pregnant with Melinda I found out it is like a dormant gene. I have the benefits that come with it, i.e. longer lifespan but without being evil. The gene will only be passed on to any daughter I have. However I think she really is half demon, it isn't a dormant gene" Phoebe said pausing.

"Why didn't you strip her powers then" Piper said.

"Cole struggled a lot; he made many sacrifices for me. He may have hated his demonic side but he was lost without it. He wasn't whole. Every day he struggled to keep Balthazar away. You may call me selfish but I didn't want to see Melinda go through that hell. I decided when she was twenty one I will give her a choice if she wants her powers, have them stripped forever, or keep them bound" Phoebe said calmly.

"It should have been our choice, not yours alone" Will said angry.

"I did what I had to do and I will never regret it" Phoebe said eyes flaming and angry.

"Are you sure the 'gene' is dormant" Page said.

"Positive" Phoebe said leaning forward.

"Sure" Paige said not quite believing Phoebe.

"If you excuse me I have to go to work" Phoebe said turning toward the door.

"Remember the car had to be taken to the mechanic" Will said.

"Good thing I have other means of transportation" Phoebe said flaming out.

They all were in shock; none of them could believe Phoebe and Melinda were demons.

Piper knew it was hard to kill Cole even if she did not act like it. What would she do if she had to vanquish her sister and niece? It was unthinkable and she hoped it would never come to that. She was not sure if she could live with herself afterward.

They all had to face the day and knew they would talk about it later.


End file.
